


Secrets & Surprises

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Secrets & Surprises

Tonight’s surprise was going to be epic. You and Kevin had been planning it for weeks and as you got ready for your brother to pick you up for the game, you were practically bouncing in excitement. 

See, you’d been dating Kevin for almost five months when you’d found out that you were pregnant. It was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. You loved him and the way he looked at you with pure adoration (plus his teammates’ frequent chirping of him) told you that he loved you too. 

Your parents had adored Kevin from the first time they’d met him so when you broke the news to them about the baby they were also ecstatic. Kevin’s parents and siblings had been much the same, teasing you for finally tying Kevin down and how you were going to have two kids to take care of because Kevin was himself still very much a kid. You had the support of all of Kevin’s teammates and their partners, the wives and girlfriends of the team taking Kevin’s place at doctor’s appointments when the team was on the road and your parents were unavailable. 

Now at 14 weeks, you were definitely starting to show, though your bump was still easily covered by a sweatshirt or hockey jersey. 

Despite all of the support surrounding you, there was still one person you hadn’t broken the news to yet. 

Your big brother. 

Ethan was in the Air Force and had been deployed for the past nine months, only returning home last week. You had talked to him almost weekly while he was away, as had your parents, but while he knew that you’d been seeing someone and that it was getting serious, he didn’t know that that someone was a hockey player on his favorite team, nor did he know that he was going to be an uncle in 5-6 months. That news was just too good to spill over a phone call or facetime after all. 

So, when you’d found out your brother was coming home a few weeks ago, you and Kevin had talked about planning something and he’d roped his team into helping the two of you out. The Flyers organization had called your brother a few days ago telling him that he’d been nominated to be their military guest for the next home game. Of course, your brother was pumped and with his set of four tickets to the game, he’d quickly invited you and your parents. It had been years since the four of you had gone to a game together and it brought back so many good memories you had as a child. 

You’d looped your parents in on the plan before your brother had even gotten the call so they played along, looking forward to the reveal of this well-kept secret as well. Now, after being picked up by your brother you were walking through the halls of Wells Fargo, draped in an orange Hayes jersey, your parents in front of you and your brother beside you as you headed to your seats. As you watched warmups, your brother rambled on about how you all were going to get to meet some of the players after the game and his excitement for all of this made you even more giddy to watch it all play out. 

When your dad and brother had gone for beers, you’d shared a knowing look with your mom along with whispers about how excited your brother was and how much he was going to freak out when all was revealed. 

The game was a good one, the team was full of energy like they were riding off the high of the impending surprise as well. Kevin had scored early in the second period and when he did he sent you a wink from the pileup with his teammates, one that no one else would likely notice but you certainly did. It made your heart flutter, though Kevin had been making your heart flutter from the day you met and for a moment you dazed off thinking about how in a year’s time you could do this with your family and son or daughter. 

By the end of the game, Kevin had added an assist onto the scoresheet as well and the way he was buzzing around the ice told you he was as ready for this as you were. You’d hung around at your seats for a few minutes as the arena started to clear out before one of the Flyer’s staffers appeared, introducing himself to your brother before leading the four of you down to the hallway outside the locker room. 

Since Kevin had had such a good game you knew it would be a few minutes before he was free from the media and able to make an appearance. In the meantime, a few of the other guys popped out to introduce themselves to your brother, thanking him for his service. Each sent you a subtle wink or smirk as they left, looks that your brother was too hyped up to notice. This was a childhood dream of his coming true and seeing him so happy made you happy. 

When Kevin finally did appear, it was clear that he had yet to hit the showers because he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, ball cap pulled over his sweaty hair. As he introduced himself to Ethan, your mom placed a hand on your lower back her smile growing. This was the first time that the love of your life was meeting your hero and seeing them already laughing and joking had you smiling from ear to ear. 

Kevin had immediately thanked your brother for his service and your brother had in return commented on how thrilled he was as a Flyers fan to have Kevin join the team. You knew that was genuine because as soon as the trade had happened your brother had called you geeking out. 

As their conversation dulled just a bit, an anxious feeling spread within you knowing that you were mere moments away from your brother’s reaction to your news. Your mom asked for a picture of the two of them together and since this was the signal the three of you had planned you let out a shaky breath unconsciously. As Kevin pulled his arm away from your brother’s shoulder he spoke the magic words and instantly your heart soared. 

“Congrats on being an uncle by the way too.” The comment fell out so naturally that you knew it was going to throw your brother off for a moment and it did just that. 

“Oh man…wha….?” You were torn between watching your brother and watching Kevin. The former had this look of amazement from the experience lingering, growing confusion on his face and Kevin had this secretive smile on his and you mentally tried to memorize both. 

“Wait.” Your brother said looking back and forth between Kevin and your parents like his brain was just now catching up with everything. You were the only two children so neither of you had any previous nieces or nephews and all at once that connection made its way into your brother’s mind. It was only then that Kevin pointed at you and when your brother turned his attention to you, you felt tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Yeah. Dead serious.” You declared and then within a second, Ethan was rushing over to you. 

“Really? Holy!” He exclaimed, his arms wrapping around you in a tight hug. “You’re having a baby?” He questioned and you quickly nodded, laughing softly. It was clear that he was excited but he was still very confused. 

With his arm still draped around you, he looked at your parents and seeing no surprise on their faces he paused. 

“Wait…mom and dad know?” He questioned. 

“Of course they know…I am 14 weeks along.” You stated as if that should be obvious even though you knew that none of this was obvious to him. 

“14 weeks…That’s like 3 months.” He deduced, his expression causing you to fight back a laugh. “And you’re just now telling me?!” He exclaimed. 

“Well, it’s not exactly over the phone news bud.” You stated, shrugging. While he was attempting to process that piece of news, the question of how Kevin Hayes had known must have come into his head because suddenly another very perplexed look crossed his face. 

“Wait…did you set all of this up just to tell me?” He questioned. 

“Eh…kinda sorta.” You admitted, rubbing a hand up and down your brother’s back gently. You were aware that this was all a lot to process because you were kind of throwing it at him all at once. 

“And you recruited Haysie to tell me because of our phone call when he was traded?” Ethan guessed hesitantly. 

“Well, I know you’re a fan…” You started. “And Haysie is pretty well known for being a great uncle….” Taking a breath you peeked over at Kevin for just a moment, seeing him leaning against the wall just watching this all play out. “So those would both be good reasons for requesting he tell you.” 

Your brother nodded, seeming to think that was the end of it, accepting your consent to those being good reasons as an affirmative answer. Your dad let out a soft snort off to your left and your smile grew as you pondered just how to phrase this. 

“Those would both be good reasons, but I don’t know…I thought maybe you’d like to hear the news from the man who knocked me up instead.” The arm around your shoulder stiffened and Kevin let out a boisterous laugh at your phrasing. Glancing up you saw that Ethan’s eyes were wide and after a second he stepped back, looking back and forth between you and Kevin. 

“Wait?” Once again his eyes traveled back and forth. “No fucking way!” He declared, his tone excited but disbelieving. Taking two steps forward, you met Kevin in the middle of the hallway, his lips dropping to yours for a gentle kiss as you quickly pulled the cap off his head, spinning it around backward so that it didn’t hit you in the face. It was a smooth movement, one made with the ease of considerable practice and when you turned to look at your brother again, Ethan’s jaw was on the floor. 

“Yes, fucking way.” You finally responded, laughing once more because this reaction was everything you could have hoped for. Almost tripping over his own feet, Ethan spilled forward again and reached out his hand for Kevin. 

“I’ve heard so much about you…I can’t believe I didn’t put the pieces together.” You were relieved to know that Ethan wasn’t mad at you for keeping this whole thing a secret, though you knew you were sure to hear about it later. “Thanks for taking care of her while I’m away.” Ethan eventually mused, clearly okay with your choice of a boyfriend and baby daddy. 

In return, Kevin took the offered hand, shaking it back before pulling your brother in for the typical manly hug. 

“Thanks for taking care of her for the past 26 and a half years.” Kevin had previously thanked your parents for raising such an incredible woman but he knew that your brother had always been your protector and best friend and had played just as important of a role in making you who you were today. 

Standing in the hallway, you couldn’t help but feel blessed to be surrounded by so many people you loved. You couldn’t wait for Ethan and Kevin to get to spend some more time together and you couldn’t wait to bring this baby into the world…to show them what it meant to be part of a family. 

You were one lucky woman and you weren’t ever going to forget that. 


End file.
